Read between the lines
by ForeverAStarkid
Summary: Brian and Meredith are reading lines for AVPSY together, but it's not long before they're doing much more than that...rated M for smut. Breredith.


***DISCLAIMER: I do not own Team Starkid, Harry Potter, or anything affiliated with them.

"Hey, Brian, can you help me rehearse something? It's a scene between Hermione and Gilderoy, and I won't get a chance to practice it with A.J. until the day before the show," Meredith asked, reading through Act 2, Scene 2 for what seemed like the hundredth time. They were at her apartment in the living room, and everyone else had already left after reading lines with each other for a couple hours.  
"Sure, which part is it?" Brian replied.  
"Uh, Scene 2 of Act 2," Meredith said showing him her script. She noticed the slight smirk he wore as he read through it. He opened his script and waited for her to start.  
"Well here we go. This ll show Ron. Hello Mr. Lockheart. It s me Hermione Granger," Meredith began, moving so that there was space between the two of them and they were facing each other.  
"Took you long enough. Get in here!" Brian said assertively, making Meredith slightly giddy.  
"Whatever you say Professor!"  
"I wanted to talk about these essays of yours."  
"You ve read my Harry Potter essays already?"  
"Yes. I think you have quite a gift. Your witty prose delivers a sophisticated humor packed with plenty of ghoulish giggles. That being said THIS IS AWFUL! AWFUL WORK!" Brian's portrayal sent shivers up Meredith's spine, causing her to hesitate before continuing.  
"But I thought you liked it. I thought it made you ghoulishly giggle!"  
"Giggle? Yes! But chortle?! Hardly! Why, I can t even remember a single guffaw escaping my lips whilst reading this GARBAGE! THIS TRASH!"  
"Yes! This is just like one of my fan fics! This is your chance Hermione Granger. Ron will feel so stupid after this." Meredith took a deep breathe before saying her next line, trying not to laugh. "Oh yes! Scold me Professor! Teach me a lesson I won t ever forget!" she exclaimed, taking a small step toward Brian and noticing the way his legs tensed up at that line.  
"Oh, intend to do just that. I m going to teach you a thing or two about dramatic flow! In your Harry Potter essays everything exciting happens in Harry s firstand second years, but the rest of it is extremely boring. So I ve taken the liberty of tweaking your essays a bit!" Brian said, taking breaks while he spoke. It seemed like he couldn't focus on his lines very well, as if something was bothering him.  
"Feel free to tweak anything you want Professor! I want you to!" Meredith bit the inside of her cheek to keep from giggling. "Good! Cause I ve tweaked plenty! I had to rearrange everything! I changed Voldemort, of course. He s arguably Harry s main villain, but in your story he s defeated in year two. That s moronic! I made sure he was in it throughout, and only gets beat a-at the end c-climax!" Brian continued, stuttering a bit near the end. "I m sure it s better. You must be great at making things climax..." Meredith said, trailing off at the end, her voice getting softer and out of character. Brian stared at her, his eyes sparkling. He pulled his shirt down past his waist before reading his next line, keeping his eyes on the script.  
"Well I did the best I could, but this one still stinks. Harry just bounces the killing curse back at Voldemort again! It s lame; but hopefully I ve killed off enough side characters to make some people cry."  
"You can make cry. My eyes already getting wet. And that s not all " She tried her best to stay in character, but her voice was shaky as she read, and she was starting to feel an odd sensation spreading through her. She had never felt like this before around Brian, and now the room was starting to feel very stuffy. She pulled at her collar, trying to distract herself from the undeniable want that was growing inside her.  
"You re right that s not all! I ll tell you what else is boring about your essays! All these human characters! Why aren t any of these characters dogs!? Your story has no dog appeal!"  
"Wait what?"  
"Do you have any idea how many people in the world are dogs!? Why do think Twilight sold like hot cakes? Cause I had the wolf market cornered!" Brian's voice was beginning to sound forced, and he looked like he was uncomfortable.  
"Um. Okay. Sorry. I guess I just don t know how to write for dogs. Maybe you could teach me about doggy-style, Professor," Meredith replied, shuddering slightly at the thought that came into her mind.  
"Would you like me to?" Brian asked, looking directly at her. Meredith froze, shocked. "Th-that's n-n-not in the script...," Meredith stammered.  
"Um, I'm sorry, that was-"  
"No, no, it's fine, I just...I was a little surprised, that was all." Brian looked nervous, and the way he was moving subtly moving his hips didn't leave much to the imagination. "It wasn't unwelcome, though," she added with a small smirk, gaining confidence.  
"Oh, really?" he inquired, raising his eyebrows in an arousing manner. Meredith put her script down on the small table that was sitting near them, stepping closer. He dropped his script on the floor and closed the distance between them, kissing her hungrily. Meredith gasped at the sudden intimacy, her arousal growing. He involuntarily leaned his hips into her and she could feel his erection pressed against her leg. She decided she couldn't handle it any longer and grabbed his hand, pulling him to her room and shutting the door.  
He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist, kissing him fiercely and with a need she never knew she possessed. She began unbuttoning his shirt, moving down the line quickly, having had enough experience unbuttoning shirts for Sebastian while she took care of him.  
"Meredith," Brian groaned as she shifted against him, smiling as she heard her own name escape his lips. She yanked his shirt off and dropped it onto the floor. He slipped a hand under her tshirt, moving up her back and undoing her bra. His hands were soft and made her skin feel as if it were on fire as he moved across it, his movements laced with anticipation. He sat down on her bed, her legs still wrapped around his waist. He seemed nervous about what was going on, but Meredith was getting impatient. She took off her shirt, her bra going with it, and threw it to the ground. Her lips crashed against his in a passionate need. Brian moved her gently off of him, sliding off his jeans. He hesitated before taking off his boxers, as if embarrassed to be this exposed around someone he admired. When he looked up, Meredith was in front of him, her usual smile filled with passion. She had taken off her shorts, and now they were both completely naked. Well, it's now or never, Brian told himself.  
Brian took her in his arms, kissing her slowly, savoring the moment. Her arms wrapped around his neck as she positioned herself over him. "Condom?" he managed to get out as he pulled his mouth away from hers, tension and anticipation building up inside him. "Pill," Meredith replied quickly before going back to kissing him. She moved her hips down slowly, unable to stop the breathy moan that escaped her lips as she moved. "Oh, god," she whispered, stopping when she was about 2/3 down. She started moving up again slowly, getting used to the feel of it. It had been a while since her last time, so it was a little uncomfortable at first, but she quickly adapted. She set a slow but steady rhythm as she rocked her hips against him, beginning to move faster after a minute or so. Soon her movements because slightly erratic, and Brian knew she was getting close. He put his hands on her sides, helping her move. He quickly swiped over her clit with his thumb, sending her over the edge. She groaned as she came, choking out his name between moans of pleasure. He gave her a few seconds to recuperate before laying her down in front of him and hovering over her. She seemed slightly surprised but encouraged him. He slammed into her, going in all the way. He kept going at a fast pace, doing his best to arch up against her g spot when he could. Her loud moans echoed around the room. His face was scrunched up in concentration and pleasure, determined to wait for her to come again before he did. "Brian," Meredith moaned, telling him she was getting closer. He moved as fast as he could, turning slightly to get a better angle. He started rubbing slow circles around her clit. A minute later, Meredith screamed as she came again, and Brian finally let himself let go and came with a loud and satisfying groan. He pulled out of her and laid down, panting. Meredith turned to him, smiling lazily. "We should do that again some time," she said.  
"Yeah. Yeah, we should. I'd like that," he replied with a small chuckle, smiling at her lovingly.  
She curled up next to him and he wrapped his arms around her, her head against his chest. He pulled the blanket out from under them and tucked it around them. A few minutes later, they were both sound asleep, a new bond formed between them. 


End file.
